Booze, Bars and Coyotes
by LizzieLightning
Summary: Bella Swan believes that she has the best job in New York City, she's a Coyote. What happens when a green eyed adonis comes into the bar one night, and keeps coming back? I suck at summaries, but please read! Cannon Pairings. AH.OOC. Read and Relax!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first FanFic and I really hope you like it! My favorite movie of all time is Coyote Ugly and of course my favorite books are the Twilight ones. So I thought it would be cool to do a crossover. Some of the things that are mentioned are taken right from the movie, but I promise that I have a whole different plot! Thank you for reading, and remember to be honest! If you hate it then tell me, or if you have some advice or really anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing from this story, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the people who made Coyote Ugly. **

BPOV

"BELLLAAA!!! YOU BETTER GETTING OUT OF BED!"

I rolled over and tried to cover my head with a squishy pillow to drown out the screams of that crazy pixy. I was able to relax for about thirty seconds before the blankets were being ripped off of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we have to work in a few hours and you are not making me late again! Now go shower so we can all get ready, I need some serious tips tonight so I can those new boots" Alice's eyes glazed over as she started thinking about fashion.

"Ugh I'm up. Now go think about shoes somewhere else!" I laughed when the pillow I threw at Alice smacked her right in the head.

After dragging myself out of bed I jumped in the shower. I took my time letting the hot water relax my muscles and washed my hair twice with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. Of course when I got out the little pixy and my other best friend Rosalie were waiting not so patiently for me.

"OH MY GOD! You took forever" Alice yelled "Now we have to work two times as fast for you to be ready to make the guys drool"

"Seriously Bella, what were you doing in there?" Rose laughed while handing me my clothes to wear for the night.

I slipped on the brown leather pants, midnight blue corset top and brown cowboy boots while Alice and Rosalie got ready. When they came back into my room they of course looked drop dead gorgeous. Alice was wearing some crazy tight jeans with a pink sequined top and Rosalie had on some black leather pants and a red top that should probably be illegal. They set to work on my hair and makeup and I gave no complaints because the finished product was always worth the torture that those two put me through. Of course when I looked in the mirror my jaw dropped.

"Damn Bella you look SEXY!" Rose said while Alice wolf whistled.

"Thanks guys, you seriously have some sort of magical power or something" All three of us laughed at that one because once Alice said that her gift for fashion was from god.

"Alright ladies lets get to work before Liz decides to actually fire us, oh and isn't that new girl supposed to start tonight? What was her name?"

"Uh, I think it was Angela or something" Alice mumbled. We had all been pretty sad when Tanya decided to go to medical school. "Well let's go!"

We all hopped into Rosalie's BMW so that we only had to take one car, and headed off to the bar. Alice, Rosalie and I all lived together in a pretty nice apartment in New York City and were working our way through college working at one of the most known bars around, Coyote Ugly. As far as we were concerned we had the best jobs in the whole city, I mean come on! We got free drinks from guys, major tips, Liz let me sing on every night, and of course the three of us had some crazy and sexy dances that we performed nightly on top of the bar. Tonight was sure to be a busy night because Summer break was just starting and everyone wants to start it off with a bang, so the girls and I were planning on making a pretty good amount on tips alone. Working at Coyote ugly had done wonders for me, when I first moved to New York I was a shy timid girl who only wore jeans and t-shirts now thanks to the bar and of course my best friends I had come out my shell and really started having fun.

A line was starting to form outside the doors to the bar when we got there, so I knew that our prediction was correct considering the place didn't open for another hour or so. After parking Rose's car out back we walked back around to the front to go in.

"Hey Tony, how are you doing tonight?" I asked the bouncer who was like family to the girls and I.

"Hi ladies, I'm good. Its going to be a busy night tonight, hope the new girl can keep up" He smirked.

When we got inside and put our purses behind the bar we noticed Liz was talking to a girl that looked to be about our age of twenty one and had jeans and a t-shirt on. In a way she reminded me of myself when I first started working at the bar.

"Hey ladies, this is Angela. She's going to be starting tonight so help her out if you notice that she's overwhelmed." Liz asked.

"Sure, we'll help. So are you going to open early tonight since the line is so long?" I asked.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me. Yes I was going to open up now if that's okay with all of you?"

"Hell yeah! The longer were open, the more tips I get!" Alice Sung.

Liz went to tell Tony to open up the doors and the rest of us went behind the bar to start getting ready. I was wiping off some shot glasses that Liz had just washed when people started to pile in. Usually we took drink orders for about an hour or so before hopping on the bar for a dance or two. Working at Coyote Ugly can be pretty tiring, but tons of fun. Especially when someone orders water, Liz has a rule that no one can order water so whoever takes the order can spray the crowd with the water hose. Everyone seems to enjoy it, except for the fire Marshall, which was a mistake I made when I first started. (A/N Coyote Ugly Reference, I would have been so embarrassed to do that!)

All of a sudden drink orders were being yelled out to me, Rose, Alice, and a very nervous looking Angela. For some reason I had a feeling that tonight was going to be one that I would always remember, but I couldn't figure out why. Little did I know that reason was just walking towards the entrance.

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it, hate it? TELL ME!!! ****J**** please review! If you like it then I will definitely put more chapters up! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I got some really good feedback on the last chapter! And some very awesome people even put Booze, Bars and Coyotes on their favorites list! Eekkk. It made me so happy, this being my first FanFic and all. Anyways on with the story, this chapter is in Edwards POV and its leading up until where he sees Bella at the bar. Hope you like it! Read and relax. Oh and I changed the new girl to Angela, sorry for the confusion!(: thank you all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything used from Twilight or Coyote Ugly, the credit all goes to Stephenie Meyer and the People who made Coyote Ugly.

EPOV

"**Finally" I sighed as I walked out of my last class before three months of relaxation formerly known as summer. This year I decided not to take any summer courses, and I was definitely not regretting my decision so far. It has been a long time since I was able to relax and have fun with my best friends Jasper and Emmett, I just hope they don't con me into doing something crazy. When I got back to our "Bachelor Pad" as Em liked to call it, I looked around. This place really fit the three of us well, the large flat screen T.V. and video game systems suited Emmett (and sometimes me) well, the "Library" which was actually a guest bedroom revamped was perfect for jasper, and of course for my obsession with music we had an amazing stereo and amps for my guitars, plus my baby grand piano. I had been playing the piano since age 9 and wouldn't give it up for anything, when I turned 13 I decided to start playing the guitar because I wanted to swoon all the ladies with my awesome skills. Haha. **

"**Eddie your home! PERFECT" I swear Emmett's voice could make the whole building shake. "Tonight is going to be a great fucking night my friend, summer is starting and all the ladies are going to be in full party mode!" **

"**Emmett please try to control yourself tonight" Jasper laughed "Do you remember the last night we went out?" **

**The three of us got scary mental pictures of when Em dragged us to a bar. It would have been fine if all the people there weren't guys…very very gay guys! I have never been so violated in my life(A/N: I love gay guys! So don't think I am taking a stab at them=) I just think it would be funny for a straight guy to be in that position) **

"**Ugh, it was one time! And there were a few chicks there, that one even tried to hook you up with someone Edward" Emmett stated.**

"**Yeah, your right Em…it was really nice of her to try and hook me up with her best friend. Named ERIC!" I yelled. Eric was a nice guy, but I am 100% straight. **

"**Alright guys stop arguing, lets get back to business. Where are we going to go tonight?" Jasper was always the one who broke up mine and Emmett's arguments. **

"**OOOO I know! How about that bar down town, what is it called? Coyote Ugly!" Emmett said "I heard it's the best bar in town, lots of babes" **

"I don't know Em, last time you picked it didn't go so well" I was not about to be in situation like the last one.

"Nah Edward, Emmett is right. I've heard about this bar, it's supposed to be the best one in the city. I think we should go there." Jasper was almost always right, so Coyote Ugly must be legit.

"Alright guys, lets go. But first I got to take a shower and get out of these school clothes, we did a lab today and I don't want to go anywhere smelling like a sheep's heart" Becoming a doctor was a lot more work that I thought it would be, and we always had to do these odd labs. It just so happened that today's was dissecting a sheep heart, and there was no way that I could go out smelling like sheep. After my shower I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I had all the necessities like pants and a shirt on. Throughout high school I was what some would call the "Man Candy" it wasn't hard for me to get dates, but the truth was that I didn't want them. All of the girls at my school didn't hold an ounce of something special to me, so I did what I thought was right and just simply didn't date. Throwing my free time into school and music is what I did all of high school and so far in college, but no more! I'm done with living a monotonous life, this summer is going to be about doing crazy things that no one would expect from me.

After babbling in my head for a while I went to the living room to check up with the guys. "You ready to go yet?" I asked.

"Uh yeah! We've only been ready for the past hour…and a half" Emmett said exasperated.

"Whatever, lets just go" I replied annoyed. Seriously couldn't a guy just take a nice long shower!

After finally locking up our apartment we headed out to Emmett's monster sized red jeep, and headed to the bar. It only took about fifteen minutes considering we lived pretty close by. Ah, downtown New York was the best, there was always something to do and because summer had just started for the college kids everyone was out tonight…and it looked like they all had the same idea that we did.

"Guys, I don't think were going to be able to get in tonight" I said slightly disappointed.

"Nonsense we will be at the front of that line in no time" Emmett was always so sure about everything.

"Oh really? And how do you know this? Oh wait are your spidey senses are tingling?" Jasper said while laughing.

"Whatever losers, but you'll be thanking me when we get in fast."

Haha, sometimes Emmett was truly crazy, I mean come on the line is around two blocks and the bouncer is a guy! We are so not getting in there tonight.

10 MINUTES LATER….

Something is wrong with the world. Emmett was right, me and Jasper were wrong. Somehow he got us to the front of the line at Coyote Ugly in less that 10 minutes and now we are trying to make our way inside the crowd. Taking a look at the outside of the place, you would think it looked kind of dumpy; but take one step into it and your views have been transformed. The décor is slightly old time rock with the bar at the front and another floor above for VIPs' and other friends of the owner. The bar is typical wood and takes up a whole wall with a stripper pole on one end.

"Dude, this place is AWESOME!" Emmett yelled over the sounds of the crowd.

"Eh, its alright" I said. The truth is that I would probably never come back here, once again nothing special to hold my interest. That is until The Devil Went Down To Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band started playing while three girls hopped on the bar, and my eyes were met with the chocolate brown eyes of one of the girls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of chapter two! I hope you like it. Next chapter is the famous dance from coyote ugly…and some more grand stuff! I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update, testing has been going on for school and softball pretty much occupies all my time. But I will try to update ASAP. I love you all3 **


	3. Authors Note

**A/N **

**Hey everyone! Sorry to give you all false hope of another chapter; I know it really makes me mad too when authors do that, but now I understand why Fan Fiction authors do it. I promise that there will be new chapters soon and I am terribly sorry that it has been taking super long! I feel like a bad writer. The reason its taking so long is that I am doing summer school and other things and it seems like I never have time to sit down and write! Plus I have been having trouble deciding where I want BBC to go, I don't want to keep it too much like the movie but its tough, so what I am asking of you…is to please review this a/n with some ideas that you have for the story and any that I use credit will definitely be given to the person who thought of it. **

**Thank you once again for reading and supporting Booze, Bars and Coyotes and I hope that you all like the next chapter that should be put on in a day or so. **

**ALSO if your interested in reading my other story called I Love You is Eight Letters, so is Bullshit just go to my profile and click it! I love writing that story, and I think its pretty good(other than the first chapter, im rewriting that!) anyways give it a chance and remember to review it too! The summary is below. **

Bella Swan was betrayed by the people she trusted most, and decides she wants a new start. Going to Seattle for boarding school seemed like the perfect plan but who knew what unexpected surprises would be there and will her old ones follow her? B/E AH. VERY ORIGINAL PLOT. (: oh and its based on a true story…

**Much Love, **

**Miranda aka tashaluvstwilight**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that it has once again taken me FOREVER to update! I feel like a horrible writer, ha. Anyways I am officially back! My writers block is subsiding a bit and I am pretty sure I know where I want to go with BBC Thanks for all the feedback on the last two chapters btw. Love you all! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything used from Twilight or Coyote Ugly; the credit all goes to Stephenie Meyer and the People who made Coyote Ugly. **

**BPOV**

Even though drink orders were still being yelled into our ears, the girls and I decided that it was time for one of our famous dances.

Of course since we were all wearing cowboy boots tonight, we had to perform the dance I choreographed to The Devil Went Down To Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band.

"Alright ladies, are you ready to make the kiddies drool? (A/N I love that line from Coyote Ugly) Rose whispered to Alice and I.

You see, I was a dancer/choreographer/actress and I was hoping to make a career out of at least one of those things. Right now I was attending New York University, and my majors were dance and of course theater.

I remember being about eight years old and explaining to my mother Renee and father Charlie my life plan.

First after graduating from high school I would move to the big city and attend college at New York University. Then after graduating from there I would _hopefully _get a job choreographing some big stars concert, and maybe even being in the show. Then once again _hopefully_ I would be "discovered" and get my big on screen debut.

I know my dreams are pretty big and far fetched but ever since that summer day when I sat in my kitchen and wrote the list of what I wanted to do with my life I have been determined to accomplish them.

The paper that I wrote my dreams on is actually framed and hung in Rose, Alice and mine's apartment.

It may seem a little weird to other people as to why three twenty one year old women have a piece of paper with what looks to be chicken scratch framed and hung in their home…but that was just us. We knew what our dreams were, and nothing was going to stand in our way.

Rosalie's "BIG" dream was to become a model/auto shop owner, because you see not only was Rose inhumanly beautiful (I am talking she walks into a room and your confidence level drops about…oh lets say 100%!!) but to top it off she was an amazing mechanic and is truly passionate about cars. There was no doubt in my mind that soon she would be modeling for cars and then working on them an hour later, because once again that was just us.

Alice's dream fit her perfectly. With her bubbly personality, amazing fashion sense, and good looks she was the perfect candidate for a top designer to the stars. And even though I always complain when her and Rose play Bella Barbie on me, in the end I love it…those girls have got talent.

"Uh, EARTH TO BELLA!!!!" Alice whisper-screamed into my ear.

"Whoa, yup I am back…just spaced out for a second" I replied sheepishly.

"Pshh, a second? Try five minutes"

"Whatever lets just go already!"

The three of us hopped onto the bar to got ready for the music to start, and before we could even start dancing people were already cheering…ah the life of a coyote.

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal._

We started the dance with a few spins and boot kicks, just to get warmed up.

_When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what: "I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too. "And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you."Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."_

After the music started to really get going we did more and more moves, this was one of my favorite dances to choreograph. You could just go with the music and have fun, plus it was very easy to incorporate some sexy moves into there as well.

_The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of if you lose, the devil gets your soul. _

While I was dancing my eyes kept passing over a pair of bronze hair, and boy was it a gorgeous color…whoever has that head of hair is very lucky. _The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow. And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss. Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son."But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done." _

I discreetly put my hands behind my back and unclipped my bra, every time we did this dance we would strip off our bras and throw them into the crowd…sometimes we would get them back, but most of the time we didn't.

This may seem a little bit slutty, but me and my friends were just having fun and no one ever saw anything…so what was the harm right?_Fire on the moun, run boys, devil's in the house of the risin' in the bread pin, pickin' out dough."Granny, does your dog bite?""No, child, no."The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again."I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."And he played fire on the mount, run boys, devil's in the house of the risin' in the bread pin pickin' out dough."Granny, does your dog bite?""No, child, no."_

As soon as the music started coming to a close the three of us smirked at each other and then threw our bras out into the roaring applause. People always went crazy for this move, even some of the women thought it was pretty cool.

I looked out into the crowd to see if I could discover who the lucky person was that got my pink lace bra, and guess who happened to be holding it.

There holding my bra was the bronze haired man that I kept seeing throughout the dance, and if I thought his hair was gorgeous there were no other words to explain the rest of him. He was wearing black pants and a green button up shirt that matched his hair and beautiful emerald eyes perfectly. Oh wait, a few words just came to mind…God and Adonis.

And this god of a man was wearing a VERY surprised expression on his face…

**A/N: Love it? Hate it?**

**Please REVIEW, thanks everyone!!!!**


End file.
